Fusion
by Dancelune
Summary: *yaoi* *LEMON interdit aux moins de 18 ans ;)* Enfin le 1x2x1 que l'on m'a demandé à maintes reprises. J'espère que vous allez apprécié :)


Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : lemooooooooooon !!! ^____^

Couple : 1x2x1 et inversement, ils s'y mettent tous les deux

Remarque : pour faire plaisir ^__^ J'espère que vous apprécierez :o)

Fusion 

Duo se tenait debout devant lui, en plein milieu de la chambre. Il avait de la peine à marcher le pauvre. La mission avait failli partir en vrille, mais ils avaient réussi à rétablir la situation… au prix de quelques blessures plus ou moins graves. Le Shinigami avait récolté une superbe estafilade partant du coude jusqu'à l'épaule, et un coup de couteau au niveau de la hanche droite. Il avait aussi quelques bleus, et un superbe coquard sur le haut de l'œil gauche. Sa natte était un vrai champ de bataille à elle toute seule. Son jeans était devenu très grunge, et ses manches de chemise ne se terminaient plus à la même longueur. Son col avait, bien entendu, foutu le camp.  

En un mot, il était misérable.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit dessus en grimaçant. Il soupira et le regarda. 

- « Ca va ta jambe, Heero ? »

- « Hmm. »

- « Tant mieux. »

Le jeune américain soupira de nouveau, et commença à enlever sa chemise. Défaire les boutons allait encore, mais quand il dû bouger ses bras vers l'arrière pour enlever une manche, puis l'autre, il était évident que son dos le faisait souffrir.

Heero le regardait avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il y a maintenant deux mois de cela. Il l'avait rejeté sans ménagement, lui disant qu'il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il partage ses nuits avec lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de peine que nécessaire, mais il avait été extrêmement froid et dur en lui refusant leur relation. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Même s'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps le pilote du Deathscythe de nourrir des sentiments inavouables à son égard, il ne pouvait absolument pas les partager. Cela le révulsait presque à l'époque.

Mais depuis, il avait eu le temps d'observer Duo, de cogiter sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, de prendre du recul par rapport à ça et d'analyser ses sentiments après l'aveu. Il y avait réfléchi intensément toutes les nuits depuis lors, et en été arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas été en colère ce jour-là, il avait été terrifié, nuance.

Duo avait accepté son rejet sans rien dire. Il devait sentir que sa tentative était un peu désespérée, et qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance, voir aucune, pour que le Perfect Soldier accepte. Mais au moins, il était au courant maintenant. Il avait quand même remit quelques jours avant de lui parler à nouveau. Deux mois après, l'américain avait surmonté l'épreuve, du moins en donnait-il l'apparence, et il lui reparlait comme il parlait aux autres.

Ce dont il était désormais sûr, lui, Heero Yuy, c'était de la nature de ses sentiments. Il avait été toqué un soir à la porte de Quatre, et il lui avait tout déballé. Il lui était impossible de faire le tri tout seul, il devait avoir des explications et quelqu'un de sensé pour l'aider à démêler tous ces sentiments qui étaient remontés pêle-mêle à la surface. Et maintenant il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Duo, il s'y était habitué, il avait réussi à se dire que ce n'était pas _mal_, et il avait enfin réussi à se mettre à l'écoute de son cœur. 

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si le Shinigami avait radicalement changé d'avis à son sujet, où s'il y avait encore un espoir. Et pour Heero, ce soir lui semblait l'instant parfait pour faire avancer les choses… ou les faire reculer.

Duo, maintenant torse nu, se releva du lit et se dirigea d'un pas grinçant vers la salle de bain. 

- « Je passe en premier, Heero, si ça te dérange pas. »

- « Hmmm. »

Il s'y enferma pour prendre son bain. Une heure et demi après, il n'en était toujours pas ressorti. Iceberg Man se décida à aller toquer.

- « Tu veux de l'aide pour démêler tes cheveux ? » demanda Heero.

- « S'il te plaît Hee-ch… heu Heero. » répondit Duo avec gratitude.   

Il trouva l'adolescent assit sur un tabouret, en face du miroir, la brosse dans une main, une énorme touffe de cheveux dans l'autre, et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un énorme tas de cheveux crépis sur la tête. Il eut droit à un regard désespéré et rempli d'impuissance de la part du Shinigami.

- « Vient dans la chambre, tu seras plus à l'aise assit sur un lit. »

Les yeux fatigués du jeune homme s'éclairèrent un instant, pétillants de joie, pour ensuite retrouver un éclat plus morne… fatigue oblige. Il se leva et se dirigea droit vers le lit d'Heero, faisant un signe de tête reconnaissant à celui-ci lorsqu'il le dépassa, alors qu'il lui tenait la porte de la salle de bain.

Duo s'installa en tailleur au milieu du lit, tandis que Heero vint se poster derrière lui, sur les genoux.

- « Passe-moi la brosse, s'il te plaît. »

- « Hmm ? Ah oui, pardon. » fit son compagnon avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

- « Si t'as trop mal au dos tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. »

- « Mais ? » L'américain était des plus surpris, puis il réagit. « Et ta jambe ! »

- « Elle va bien, la blessure était superficielle, et Sally me l'a proprement désinfectée et bandée. »

- « Ok. » 

Heero commença à trier les mèches de cheveux à la main, avant de reprendre la brosse et de coiffer les mèches une par une. Il sentit Duo s'assoupir un quart d'heure après qu'il ait commencé. _Hmmm, cela ne sera peut-être pas pour ce soir, finalement_, se résigna le japonais.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Heero avait des courbatures dans les bras, le dos et les jambes, et le Shinigami ronflait comme un bienheureux.  

Il s'étira. Mon Dieu d'un coup il ne supportait plus cette chevelure. Mais elle était désormais souple et soyeuse, et mine de rien il était fier de son travail. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il avait oublié l'élastique dans la salle de bain, et que si Duo dormait les cheveux lâchés, il les retrouveraient tout aussi emmêlés le lendemain matin. Il posa la brosse sur un coin du lit, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du Shinigami pour le maintenir en position, et commença à se reculer doucement. Grâce à une mini-acrobatie, il réussit à se mettre debout à côté du lit, en gardant l'américain assit. Puis, tout doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit. Ensuite il lui décroisa lentement les jambes. Ses os craquèrent quand il se mit à marcher pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il revint l'élastique en main… pour s'apercevoir que le jeune homme était couché sur le dos. _K'so !_

Heu… autre détail qui clochait, il avait les yeux ouverts. _K'sooooooo !_

- « Je t'ai réveillé, désolé. »

Duo se passa une main sur le visage, et se releva en position assise, les bras pendants, le dos voûté. 

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Heero, ce serait plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner pour m'être honteusement endormi pendant que je te laissais travailler. »

- « J'ai pas fini. » fit Heero en montrant l'élastique.

- « Oh ! »

- « Si tu veux bien… »

- « Bien sûr, bien sûr ! » s'exclama joyeusement son partenaire. 

Ses deux heures de somme devaient lui avoir fait du bien, il avait retrouvé de la couleur et de l'éclat dans ses beaux yeux. 

Heero se réinstalla derrière le natté, qui ne l'était pas encore, en tailleur cette fois-ci car il avait un peu abusé sur sa cuisse, et commença à départager les cheveux de Duo. Ce dernier soupira d'aise.

- « Tu as vraiment des doigts de fée, tu sais ! »

- « Hmmm. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de le coiffer, le pilote du Deathscythe se retourna vers lui, le visage sombre et triste.

- « Merci » fit-il, la déception visible dans son regard.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » fit le japonais, surpris par le changement brutal d'humeur de son camarade.

-« Oh rien, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. »

- « Dis » fit Heero d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun autre choix.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais plus t'embêter avec ça », fit Duo en tripotant le bout de sa toute nouvelle natte. « Je pensais juste que… Enfin… C'était génial que tu me coiffes les cheveux comme ça, et … Je… Je m'apitoyais sur mon sort… en me disant que je n'aurais jamais rien de plus comme preuve de tendresse… Pour peu que tu éprouves un peu de tendresse à mon égard. » Il était rouge comme une tomate. « Tu vois ! Je t'avais dis que cela allait t'ennuyer ! Je sais très bien que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, j'ai bien compris la dernière fois, ne te méprends pas, hein !… C'est juste que, c'est dur de laisser tomber ses rêves… »

Le japonais soupira à ces mots.

- « Pardon, je voulais pas, je… »

- « Ils sont réciproques. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il eut droit à un regard de pur incompréhension.

- « Ils sont réciproques… » répéta-t-il, « tes sentiments… _mes_ sentiments… ils sont réciproques. »

Duo avait un regard incrédule, la bouche en cœur, et un doigt à moitié pointé vers le japonais. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se reprendre. Enfin, du moins, il referma la bouche.

- « Tu… tu… tu… »

L'américain était trop ébahit pour parler.

- « Ecoutes… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi… Et si je t'ai repoussé aussi violemment la dernière fois…C'est parce que j'était mort de peur. » Cet aveu lui coûtait, mais il était nécessaire. « Et, je pense que je partageais déjà tes sentiments… Mais que ceux-ci m'étant si peu familiers… Ils n'ont fait qu'ajouter à ma peur… Et… »

Duo était tout ouïe, les yeux étincelant, un demi-sourire figé sur les lèvres.

- « Et… et… » essaya de continuer Heero. 

N'y arrivant pas, il fit la seule chose qui, d'après lui, pouvait prouver ses dires : il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il le regarda ensuite timidement, les joues rouges, ne sachant pas si son geste allait être bien ou mal perçu. Son compagnon resta interdit un moment, puis, tout doucement, un sourire béat commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il voulait se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier pouvait à peine soutenir la pression, mais se fit un devoir de ne pas craquer. Soudain, il vit le visage du Shinigami se rapprocher, d'abord imperceptiblement, puis avec plus d'entrain. Duo s'appuya sur une main, et tendit l'autre vers la joue d'un Hee-chan complètement pétrifié. Une fois sa main posé sur sa joue, l'américain se souleva légèrement, pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres tremblantes du pilote de Wings, et y laisser un baiser plus prononcé. 

Le cœur d'Heero battait la chamade comme jamais. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas déchirer son débardeur, vu comme il battait fort. Duo se retira et le regarda dans les yeux, tout sourire… et un brin timide aussi. Il n'osait pas continuer. _Quoi ? Il ne continue pas ?_ Son interrogation devait se lire sur son regard, car le Shinigami expliqua :

- « Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, Hee-chan. »

_M'effrayer ? Mais… Que ? Mais non !_

- « Non. » fit-il en se penchant en avant et en embrassant de nouveau les lèvres douces et chaudes de son compagnon. En même temps il posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo, qu'il laissa posé lorsqu'il lui répéta une nouvelle fois : « Non, je n'ai pas peur. »

- « Alors… Tu veux ? »

- « Oui… ce soir, si tu veux bien… Laisse-moi me faire pardonner mes erreurs passées … s'il te plaît. »

Duo faillit s'étouffer de joie. Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses beaux yeux améthyste.

- « Vraiment Hee-chan ? Tu le souhaites vraiment ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais, je ne veux pas te presser, si… »

- « J'avais peur que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour moi, » le coupa-t-il, « et que ce ne soit à mon tour d'être rejeté. »

L'américain avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes de joie et de bonheur.

- « Je te veux… à moi… ce soir… et après. » souffla Heero.

Le natté se laissa alors retomber en arrière sur le lit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et une larme, une seule, coulant sur sa joue. Le japonais se pencha au dessus de lui, lui caressa les joues, les cheveux, le cou, et surtout, il lui sourit.

Ce sourire, Duo l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps.

- « Ce soir. » murmura-t-il.

- « Oui, ce soir » confirma Heero.

***

Duo flottait. En tout cas, il en avait l'impression. Il voyait bien le visage d'Hee-chan penché au dessus du sien, mais il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention dessus. Non, tous ses sens étaient tournés vers son téton droit, que son nouvel amant titillait avec douceur. Il le caressait et le pinçait avec une expertise qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il se demanda brusquement si Heero était vierge. Il aimerait bien en tout cas, mais il savait très peu de choses sur son passé, donc il ne pouvait rien supposer. Mais bon, avec son attitude… Un petit cri l'arracha à ses réflexions.

Heero le regardait en souriant, et cela lui indiqua que c'était lui qui venait de gémir.

- « Heero » murmura-t-il, « je n'aurais jamais cru que… »

- « Détrompes-toi Duo, je suis vierge. »

_Hein ?_

- « Mais… » il rougit soudain, affreusement gêné.

- « Quoi Hee-chan ? Dis-moi… »

- « Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai souvent rêvé de… ce que je pourrais te faire… si un jour... » Il s'interrompit en détournant légèrement la tête.

_C'est pas vrai ! Heero… Mon Hee-chan… a fantasmé sur moi ?_ Whouaaaaaaah ! C'était le pied total ! Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, lui intimant par une pression de ses avant-bras qu'il devait se rapprocher. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et Duo, enfin, reçu le baiser qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. 

Lorsque les lèvres du japonais se posèrent sur les siennes, il ouvrit instinctivement la bouche. Les lèvres d'Heero, collées aux siennes, suivirent naturellement le mouvement. C'est ainsi que leurs langues purent enfin se rencontrer. Timides au début, elles entamèrent une danse des plus langoureuses et sensuelles. En plein milieu du baiser, Duo ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il croyait avoir entendu un oiseau chanter juste à l'instant. _C'est pour mon âme… C'est pour mon âme et mon cœur qu'il a chanté ! Béni soit-tu mon Hee-chan_… fit-il en refermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement du baiser. Il sentit tout d'un coup le corps de Heero collé au sien. Il venait de s'allonger sur son torse nu. _Maudit débardeur !_ Heero n'en finissait plus de l'embrasser, c'était grisant. 

Lorsque le japonais interrompit le baiser, à bout de souffle, il se retira de sur Duo pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

- « Hee-chan tu veux bien te redresser s'il te plaît ? » demanda l'américain en se mettant assit lui aussi.

- « Hein, mais pourquoi ? » demanda l'intéressé.

- « Pour ça. » fit Duo avec un sourire malicieux.

Doucement, il passa ses mains sous le débardeur du pilote, partant d'une caresse sur le bas-ventre, en remontant lentement le long de son torse. Heero comprit le but de la manœuvre et leva ses bras par dessus sa tête. Le Shinigami fit glisser en douceur le débardeur le sur la peau douce du pilote de Wings, en prenant soin de ne pas décoller les mains de son corps. Alors que le débardeur allait dépasser la tête d'Heero, il stoppa son mouvement, et embrassa son amant alors que celui-ci était encore aveugle, son débardeur devant les yeux, les bras encore levés. C'était un peu comme si son Hee-chan était à sa merci. Il n'en profita pas trop, juste le temps de goûter cet instant d'ivresse, en promenant ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero, sur son cou, ses clavicules… Puis il enleva complètement le haut, libérant Heero. Ce dernier avait, du coup, les cheveux encore plus en bataille. Le Shinigami ne put résister et lui passa la main dans les cheveux en rigolant. Il se prit un coussin dans la figure, avant d'être repoussé sur le lit par son aimé. D'après l'éclat de ses yeux, Hee-chan souhaitait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Duo frissonna en sentant les doigts de Heero se promener lentement sur son torse, insistant sur le contour des muscles, les dessins des côtes, le nombril, les hanches… Il ne resta pas inactif de son côté. Ses mains parcouraient le dos musclé de Hee-chan, d'avant en arrière, le long de la colonne vertébrale, de la nuque à la chute de reins, en s'enfonçant parfois dans son short Spandex. Quand le japonais s'attarda sur son bas-ventre, ses doigts s'égarant parfois sous son jeans, Duo baissa un peu le Spandex de son homme pour pouvoir lui caresser le haut des fesses. Elles étaient douces et fermes, un vrai bonheur.

Ces tendres caressent devinrent plus insistantes, et à un moment le Perfect Soldier se recula légèrement, afin de pouvoir défaire la ceinture du jeans du Shinigami. En passant une main sous son dos, il lui intima l'ordre de soulever son bassin, afin qu'il puisse faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses cuisses et jusqu'aux genoux. N'étant pas satisfait, il se releva en position assise pour finir d'enlever le tout, avant de le jeter en vrac dans la chambre. Il observa un moment la nudité de l'américain… Il était vraiment magnifique. Ce dernier, loin d'être pudique, le laissa un instant le contempler, puis, alors qu'il allait se recoucher auprès de lui…

- « Toi aussi enlèves le bas, Hee-chan. » fit le pilote du Deathscythe d'une voix douce.

Le japonais s'exécuta rapidement et se recoucha illico près de Duo, les joues rouges. Ils étaient désormais nus tout les deux, côte à côte. Ils savourèrent ces premiers instants de rapprochement vraiment intime, chacun s'habituant à la chaleur et la douceur de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Duo sur le dos, et Hee-chan collé sur son côté droit, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, un bras en travers de son torse. Le Shinigami promenait des doigts flâneurs sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon.

- « On est bien comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Hmmm » fit Heero en se resserrant un peu plus contre son amant, et en passant sa cuisse gauche sur celles de son camarade. 

- « Tu t'endors ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête à ces mots. Il regarda les beaux yeux améthystes avec un brin de malice et de coquinerie. 

- « Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, quand même ? »

Cette réflexion fit sourire le Shinigami. Son sourire laissa place à une expression de plaisir intense et d'excitation brutale lorsque son amant plaça la main sur sa partie la plus sensible.    

- « Heero ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

- « Baka ! » lui retourna l'américain. 

Généralement c'était le mot préféré du japonais pour le désigner lui, mais cette fois-ci son compagnon méritait bien cette appellation.

- « Je me disais aussi… » fit Heero en commençant à caresser cette partie tout en muscle et pourtant si fragile à la fois. 

Duo ferma les yeux et profita du massage sensuel prodigué par son amoureux, qui se débrouillait fort bien pour un débutant. Il y avait pourtant quelques finesses que celui-ci ne maîtrisait pas, ou ne connaissait pas, et après avoir savouré quelques longues minutes de plaisir, il décida de faire profiter son partenaire de son expérience. 

Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit à son Hee-chan. Puis il enleva doucement la main de celui-ci, avant de le mettre sur le dos. Il s'installa confortablement sur le côté, son coude gauche appuyé sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Puis, avec sa main droite, la plus experte, il prodigua des soins bien particulier à son japonais d'amour. Ce dernier découvrait le plaisir pour la première fois de sa vie, et il avait de vives réactions. De petits cris arrivaient même à s'échapper de sa gorge de temps en temps. Quand Duo commença à avoir mal à l'avant bras à force de caresser, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il arrêta ses caresses, ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux à Hee-chan. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour le regarder. L'américain passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fit :

- « Miam ! »

Les yeux du pilote de Wings s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

- « Prépares-toi à t'envoler, mon Hee-chan chéri. » fit Duo avec un sourire gourmand, avant de s'avancer vers le membre déjà dur du jeune japonais.

***

Heero était en pleine ébullition. S'il avait des doutes quant à avoir le sang chaud ou pas, cette fois-ci il était fixé : tout son être tremblait tellement sa circulation sanguine était rapide. De la vraie lave en fusion. 

Cela lui avait bien plu de caresser le corps doux du Shinigami, de l'explorer. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il n'avait eu l'occasion de ne toucher que ses cheveux, fins, doux et soyeux. Maintenant il savait que sa peau était délicate, frémissante et très réactive aux caresses. Il avait l'impression de mieux connaître le corps de son ami, et c'était à présent à son tour de découvrir le sien. 

Duo avait des mains d'expert. Il frissonna tout le temps qu'il le caressa, avec des pointes de plaisir lui faisant vibrer toute la colonne vertébrale, de la base, entre les rein, au haut de la nuque. Il haletait légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une partie de son corps plutôt qu'une autre, tout son être réagissait aux stimuli du contact des doigts de l'américain sur sa peau. C'était une sensation tellement forte qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'analyser, ni à réellement la contrôler. Il subissait son plaisir… au sens propre. Il n'était pas capable de faire autre chose que d'apprécier les caresses, et de vivre au maximum de ses capacités le moment présent. 

Il pensait avoir atteint l'extase… Il se trompait lourdement.

Quand Duo passa des caresses tactiles, manuelles, aux caresses linguales, il crût qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il pensa presque devenir fou tellement son cerveau surchauffait. Tous ses sens étaient aiguisés. C'était tellement bon que ça en faisait presque mal. Sa langue sur sa peau c'était… Totalement inconnu comme sensation. C'était visqueux… mais tout doux en même temps. Et comme si la peau était de nouveau sèche juste après le passage de la langue et de la salive. Le pilote du Deathscythe alimentait ses caresses de petits mordillements qui réveillaient la chair, en quelque sorte, et la rendaient plus sensible. 

Il faillit hurler de plaisir par anticipation quand les caresses de Duo atteignirent son bas-ventre. Il eut une réaction instantanée qui fit sourire son amant. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il avait interrompue brusquement ses caresses lorsque son membre s'était redressé, probablement pour ne pas s'en prendre un coup dans la figure. C'était on ne peut plus risible comme situation, et cela l'aurait sûrement affreusement gêné s'il avait eut une seule seconde pour y penser. Mais Duo ré-attaqua quasi aussi sec, et cette fois sa cible était le point G de son corps.

C'était comme si tous ses nerfs ne réagissaient plus, et que tout son influx nerveux convergeait au creux de ses reins. C'était indescriptible. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de cette partie-là de son anatomie qu'en cet instant. Il n'avait aucune emprise sur la sensation qu'il éprouvait. Il savait juste qu'elle était agréable, chaude, intense et fulgurante. Et le must, c'est qu'elle durait. Il finit au fur et à mesure par se calmer. Il prit un peu de recul par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait, et l'enfièvrement retomba. Il se ressaisit suffisamment pour pouvoir ressentir et apprécier comme il se devait  les allers et venues de la bouche de Duo sur son membre tout excité. 

Ca y est, c'était le paradis.

***

Duo ne put se retenir de gémir lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme. Cela faisait si longtemps… Et c'était Heero son partenaire ce soir. L'être le plus cher à ses yeux, celui qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Cela décuplait par cent la force de ce qu'il ressentait. Un orgasme, en tant que tel, c'était déjà génial à ressentir. Mais en y ajoutant l'amour spirituel, cela entrait dans le domaine du merveilleux. Il n'y avait pas que son corps… son âme et son cœur aussi s'extasiaient et chantaient à l'unisson. 

Il avait bien prit soin de ne pas agresser son Hee-chan d'amour. Il s'aventurait là dans une partie ultra-sensible. Et qui plus est, comme c'était sa première fois, cela risquait de faire mal s'il y allait franco. Malgré son excitation, il avait prit sur lui de prendre le temps de bien détendre son amant, en mimant l'acte doucement manuellement avant de le pénétrer avec douceur et une extrême lenteur. Il avait bien sûr utilisé du lubrifiant. Tout plaisir était impossible sans ce fluide qui permettait une pénétration en douceur.       

Son chéri avait était plus qu'ébranlé au début. Il vit même une lueur de peur passer dans ses yeux.

- « Ca va aller, Hee-chan ? »

- « Oui… C'est juste que… »

- « C'est nouveau. » finit-il dans un sourire. « N'hésites pas à me dire si je vais trop vite. »

- « C'est parfait, continue. »

Il ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois. Il avait commencé ses va et vient très doucement. Il en avait limite mal tellement son corps en demandait plus. Mais sa volonté était de fer : il voulait qu'Heero ait une première fois inoubliable. Il se retint jusqu'au moment où il sentit un déclic dans le corps de son amant. La pression se fit soudain moins forte, et il fut plus à l'aise pour bouger. Il pouvait aussi aller plus loin dans l'acte. Après pratiquement dix minutes de retenue, il put entièrement se satisfaire. Il prit son temps, et l'explosion fût intense, le faisant se cambrer en arrière pour soulager ses reins. Il était en sueur, sa hanche lui faisait mal et il sentait son sang battre au niveau de son coquard, mais il n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. L'instant qu'il vivait était trop beau pour être arrêté en court de route. 

Une fois terminé, il se retira lentement et se laissa tombé sur le côté, épuisé mais heureux. Après une petite minute de récupération, il tourna son regard vers le jeune japonais, qui arborait un sourire béat.

- « C'est ton tour Hee-chan. » fit-il doucement à son amant.

Ce dernier le regarda un peu paniqué.

- « Mais… J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre » avoua-t-il.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas » fit le Shinigami en lui caressant la joue, « je t'aiderais en te guidant, ok ? »

Le pilote de Wings fit oui de la tête… et gémis. Duo venait de le reprendre en main, afin de le ré-excité suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à lutter avant de trouver l'entrée secrète menant au plus parfait des plaisirs.

***

_Ca fait bizarre_, pensa Heero en sentant  les doigts de Duo entrer dans son corps. Ce… cette partie de son anatomie n'était pas faite pour que quelque chose rentre dedans, et ça se sentait. Plus il essayait de se détendre, et plus il était contracté. 

- « N'y pense pas Hee-chan. » fit Duo, « laisse ton esprit vide. C'est _le_ passage délicat, après tu verras tout ira bien. »

_Si tu le dis_… Il n'empêche qu'il avait la trouille. C'était sans doute normal pour un jeune premier, mais tout de même, ça ne lui plaisait guère. Cependant, l'américain prit tellement son temps qu'effectivement, les muscles s'habituèrent au mouvement et finirent par se relâcher. Cela devint tout à coup plus agréable. Grâce au lubrifiant, il n'y avait pas de frottement, ça glissait en douceur. Il sentait les doigts de Duo bouger un peu plus librement dans l'extrémité de son bas-ventre. Il avait un peu honte de ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment. Il avait entendu tellement de ragots à ce sujet. L'acte avait été complètement dégradé par les commérages, les films à la télé et les a priori des gens qui n'avaient jamais essayé. Il essayait de passer outre, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Cela le gênait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Duo. Ce dernier le regardait avec intensité.

- « Ca.. Ca va ? Ca te plaît ? »

- « C'est bizarre. »

Gros sourire. 

- « Oui, mais on s'habitue, tu verras. »

- « Ce… C'est pas _sale_, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Pas du tout ! Hee-chan mon chéri ne part surtout pas avec cette idée en tête, sinon tu ne vas rien apprécier du tout. C'est sale lorsque c'est fait sans amour… Ce n'est pas le cas ici. » finit le pilote du Deathscythe avec un petit sourire timide. 

Cela suffit à rassurer Heero. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux de nouveaux. D'un coup, son esprit été libéré, et il se laissa vaguer au gré des réactions de son corps, qui finalement, étaient loin d'être déplaisantes. Soudain quelque chose de plus imposant qu'un doigt essaya d'entrer. Il releva la tête immédiatement, un peu paniqué.

- « Ca va aller, Hee-chan ? »

- « Oui… C'est juste que… »

- « C'est nouveau. » finit-il dans un sourire. « N'hésites pas à me dire si je vais trop vite. »

- « C'est parfait, continue. »

Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de douter de Duo. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse enfin entièrement confiance. Il se mit une baffe intérieurement. Il n'était pas digne de son amant en ce moment. C'était une personne exceptionnelle, et il l'avait accepté, lui, le Soldat Parfait qui ne connaît aucun sentiment. Il lui était plus que redevable d'avoir accepté de s'attacher à lui, et de lui faire partager toutes ces choses. 

Il se prenait tellement la tête qu'il ne s'aperçut que tardivement que Duo s'éclatait. _Mais_… Et effectivement, en se re-concentrant, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait nettement amplifié son mouvement, en des va et vient souples et sans brusquerie. _Je suis vraiment le roi des crétins_. La dernière barrière psychologique s'effondra à ce moment-là, et il profita alors pleinement du bonheur qui lui été offert. 

- « C'est ton tour Hee-chan. » fit-il doucement à son amant.

Ce dernier le regarda un peu paniqué. _Quoi ? Mon tour ? Oh non non non_… 

- « Mais… J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre » avoua-t-il, après un fard et une hésitation.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas » fit le Shinigami en lui caressant la joue, « je t'aiderais en te guidant, ok ? »

_Wouaaah !_ C'est sûr qu'en le réchauffant de cette manière, le japonais n'allait pas tarder à retrouver toute sa vigueur et tout son entrain !  

Duo s'arrêta de le caresser lorsqu'il était presque prêt à exploser. Ensuite le Shinigami s'occupa lui-même de le lubrifier, puis, le tenant délicatement du bout des doigts, il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. 

- « C'est ici Hee-chan… Fais comme chez toi ! » fit l'américain avant de pouffer de rire.

- « Duo ! »

- « Pardon pardon pardon. »

- « Tu me déconcentres ! » fit-il avec un micro-sourire.

- « Mais non, tiens, regarde. »

Le jeune jeta sa tête en arrière, se cambrant de tout son long, lorsqu'il pénétra pour la première fois son partenaire. Cette sensation était tout bonnement au-dessus de l'imaginable, complètement hors norme. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de spécial, mais là c'était carrément merveilleux. Il n'aurait jamais crût ressentir un tel sentiment d'assouvissement et de désir comblé. C'était donc ça le septième ciel dont il avait entendu parlé ?

Pas du tout.

Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il commença à reprendre ses esprits et à bouger d'avant en arrière ses reins. C'était encore plus fort, plus intense. Il avait très chaud et de la sueur perlait à son front. Sa cuisse le tiraillait, mais pour employer les mots justes, il s'en foutait. Son attention était focalisé sur le creux de ses reins qui lui procurait les sensations les plus merveilleuses qu'il ait jamais connu. Et d'un coup, ce fut là. Il n'avait plus de corps, juste une émotion, une sensation, qui écrasait tout sur son passage, comme un ras de marée. La réalité n'existait plus. Le monde n'existait plus. Il ferma les yeux et commença à gémir. C'était insupportable tellement c'était bon. Il ne pouvait quasiment plus respirer, son cœur… Il n'avait plus de cœur, il battait trop fort, un vrai tambour… L'explosion fut  une véritable libération. Il cria lorsque son organisme atteignit le paroxysme de l'orgasme. Il se tendit plusieurs fois de suite, libérant son flux, puis il put de nouveau respirer. Il revint doucement à lui, reprenant conscience de son corps, de ses muscles douloureux, et de la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt, et qui disparaissait lentement, laissant place à un esprit et un corps apaisé.

***

La tête de Heero reposait dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait son souffle chaud et régulier. Il était dans ses bras, dans le lit de son mamour, sous la couette, et ils avaient enfin fait l'amour. Duo n'avait pu trouver le sommeil après cette nuit extraordinaire. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et soudain tous ses vœux avaient été exaucés. C'était un vrai miracle. Lui qui croyait ne plus jamais avoir droit au bonheur après avoir été rejeté par le seul être qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé d'amour… C'était juste un pas en arrière pour mieux sauter. 

Hee-chan se serra un peu plus contre lui à ce moment là, cognant presque sa tête contre la sienne. Maintenant, en plus de son souffle, il sentait ses lèvres fraîches sur son cou.

Oui, décidément, c'était la nuit de tous les miracles. Il pouvait mourir maintenant, il avait été comblé… Enfin… si là haut ils voulaient bien le laisser vivre encore un peu, le temps qu'il profite de sa nouvelle relation, il ne leur en voudrait pas du tout, au contraire. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. L'étoile du Berger brillait de mille feux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Une fois encore, sa bonne étoile avait fait un miracle.    

FIN.

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 11 décembre 2002.


End file.
